Living next to you
by SatanicChocolateBear
Summary: Sozusagen die Fortsetzung zu 1st day....mehr oder weniger..also man solltes schon gelesen haben denk ich *keineAhnunghabwassagensoll*
1. Default Chapter

Living next to you  
  
  
  
Das Erwachen war grausam. Zwar hatte RenÃ©e am Vorabend keinerlei Anzeichen von Trunkenheit, dafÃ¼r aber umso mehr am nÃ¤chsten Morgen.  
  
-"Aufstehn! Komm schon, beweg deinen Hintern."  
  
Bei diesen Worten hatte sie das GefÃ¼hl, es wÃ¼rde ihr den SchÃ¤del zersprengen. Als ob sie nicht schon genug durch die Tatsache gestraft gewesen wÃ¤re, das die Sonne genau auf das Fenster in AthosÂ´ ( welcher die Nacht Ã¼brigens auf einer Couch im Wohnzimmer verbrachte) Schlafzimmer zu halten schien.  
  
"Geht das auch ein bischen leiser? WÃ¤re jedenfalls sehr nett."  
  
-"Karter?"  
  
"Wenn man einen pulsierenden SchÃ¤del und das GefÃ¼hl von Brechreiz als das bezeichnet, dann ja...." Auch wenn sie die Augen nicht auf hatte - ihr Kopf brummte eh schon genug - wuÃŸte RenÃ©e, dass er lachte. Sie hatte schon jetz das GefÃ¼hl, ihn eine Ewigkeit zu kennen, obwohl diese Ewigkeit noch keine 24 Stunden dauerte. 'Der letzte, mit dem ich mich so gut verstanden habe, war....Francois....' Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.  
  
-"Was ist los?"  
  
"Ach nichts, geht schon wieder." Sie versuchte zu lÃ¤cheln. "Ich sehe bestimmt furchtbar aus, oder?"  
  
"Ich hab schon bedeutend schlimmeres gesehen. Aber wenn du dir um so was Gedanken machen kannst, kann es ja so schlimm nicht sein. Also, raus aus den Federn! Oder muÃŸ ich dich da persÃ¶nlich rausholen?"  
  
-"Wage es nicht mal, auch nur daran zu denken. Ich warne dich.....was guckst du so?....Athos? Was hast du vor?" Sie rutschte immer weiter zum Kopfende des Bettes, wÃ¤hrend sie auch noch verzweifelt versuchte, die Bettdecke vor ihm zu retten. Doch gegen den durchtrainierten 24-jÃ¤hrigen am anderen Ende hatte sie kaum eine Chance. Die Beschwerden waren lÃ¤ngst wie weggefegt, ohne das RenÃ©e das auch nur bemerkt hÃ¤tte.  
  
Da saÃŸ sie nun also, im Nachthemd, die FÃ¼ÃŸe eingezogen, damit Athos auch ja nicht an sie rankommt, und schon vor dem Aufstehen vÃ¶llig fertig.  
  
"Ok, ok, ich geb auf. Bin schon wach und auf dem Weg. Was gibtÂ´s zum FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck?"  
  
-"Kommt drauf an was du machst."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich flog ein Kissen, das Athos direkt inÂ´s Gesicht trifft. "Das hast du jetzt davon. Sich mit mir anzulegen! Frechheit, unverfrorene welchige."  
  
-"Darf ich das jetzt als Aufforderung verstehen? Wenn ja dann....." Er konnte noch nicht einmal zu Ende reden, da hatte er schon das nÃ¤chste Kissen im Gesicht. 'Lass ich mich hier wirklich grade von einem MÃ¤dchen mit Kissen bewerfen?' Schon warÂ´s getan noch eh gedacht, jetz flogen auch seinerseits Kissen und schon bald artete diese kleine Kissenschlacht in ein komplettes Chaos aus.  
  
-"MONSIEUR ICH MUSS MICH DOCH SEHR ÃœBER SIE WUNDERN!" Waffenstillstand. Da stand sie, der Schrecken in Person. Die Vermieterin.  
  
-"Monsieur ich bin ja einiges von ihnen gewohnt. Und ich habe mir auch schon vieles schweigend angesehen, aber das, das ist die HÃ¶he. Wenn sie ihre Weibergeschichten schon mit nach hause bringen mÃ¼ÃŸen, dann tun sie das bitte leise. Was soll meine Tochter denken?"  
  
-"Ihre Tochter kann ruhig wissen, dass sie die letzte sein wird, die..."  
  
-"Frechheit." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand. Auf dem Hausflur konnte man sie noch immer laut zetern hÃ¶ren, woraufhin die beiden in schallendes GelÃ¤chter ausbrachen. Sofort baute RenÃ©e sich im Bett auf, erhob den Zeigefinger und begann: "Junger Mann, wenn ihre Frau Mutter wÃ¼ÃŸte...." Weiter kam sie nicht, statt dessen ringte sie nach Luft, wÃ¤hrend Athos sich die TrÃ¤nen aus dem Gesicht wischen muÃŸte. Er wuÃŸte nicht, ob er sich nun mehr auf ihre Worte oder ihre Beine konzentrieren sollte, denn beides schien ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit wert.  
  
Nachdem beide wieder einigermasen zur Ruhe gekommen waren, fragte sie: "Was ist so schlimm an ihrer Tochter?"  
  
-"Sie ist grausam. Eine Furie, fast so schlimm wie ihre Mutter, obwohl mich die alleine schon abschrecken wÃ¼rde."  
  
"Wie sieht sie aus?"  
  
-"Nicht der Rede wert. Zu dÃ¼rr fÃ¼r meinen Geschmack. Ich glaube das hat sie vom Vater."  
  
"Na von der Mutter kannÂ´s ja kaum kommen." Sie grinste.  
  
-"Welch weise Worte, junges FrÃ¤ulein. Wie gehtÂ´s dir jetzt?"  
  
"Bestens. Die Kopfschmerzen sind wie weggeblasen."  
  
-"Gut, zieh dir was an, dann kÃ¶nnen wir los. Guck nicht so, wir gehen zu FuÃŸ, immerhin ist heute schÃ¶nes Wetter. Und der Spaziergang wird dir gut bekommen, bist nÃ¤mlich ganz schÃ¶n blaÃŸ um die Nase." In diesem Augenblick verpasste er ihr einen Stubs auf selbige, woraufhin RenÃ©e knallrot anlief. Das war sie nicht gewohnt,in ihren Kreisen galt BlÃ¤ÃŸe immer als erstrebenswert...und jetzt so etwas.  
  
"Ich war schon immer so blaÃŸ", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.  
  
-"Auch Blondinen kriegen rote BÃ¤ckchen."  
  
"Also bitte, mein Gesicht ist doch kein Kinderhintern!" Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, ernst zu bleiben. "Und ich bin keine Blondine...."  
  
"Na brÃ¼nett bist du aber auch nicht gerade, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
  
"WÃ¼rdest du jetz wohl verschwinden, ich will mich anziehen!"  
  
-"Ach, jetzt lenken wir vom Thema ab. Interessant." Mit diesem Satz verlieÃŸ er das Zimmer, die Diskusion ging jedoch, teilweise Ã¼ber 2 Zimmer, weiter. WÃ¤hrend er mit ihr diskutierte, war er mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder bei dem Bild, das sich ihm jetzt wahrscheinlich in seinem Schlafzimmer bieten wÃ¼rde, wenn er denn drin wÃ¤hre, was er ja, zu seinem Bedauern, nicht mehr war. Er hatte sie schon fast eine halbe Stunde beobachtet, bevor er sie geweckt hat. Und wieder fragte er sich, wie sie nur auf die Idee kommen konnte, alleine nach Paris zu reiten und dann auch noch Musketier werden zu wollen. Er konnte, so sehr er sich auch bemÃ¼hte, keine plausible ErklÃ¤rung fÃ¼r dieses Vorhaben finden. 'Bin ja mal gespannt, wie lange sie das durchhÃ¤lt.'  
  
Nach einem langen, wenn auch angenehmen, FuÃŸmarsch erreichten die beiden mit erheblicher VerspÃ¤tung das Hauptquartier. KapitÃ¤n de Treville nam dies zwar zur Kenntnis, sah aber von einer Predigt ab, da es ja schlieÃŸlich AramisÂ´ erster Tag war. Statt dessen sah ihr Tagesplan hartes Training vor. DurchgefÃ¼hrt vom KapitÃ¤n persÃ¶nlich.  
  
-"Das kÃ¶nnte ich doch auch Ã¼bernehmen, sie haben doch schon genug zu tun."  
  
-"Das wÃ¼rde mir noch fehlen, das MÃ¤dchen soll lernen, sich gegen bewaffnete Feinde zu wehren, nicht gegen liebestolle Verehrer."  
  
-"Wenn sie sich als ihr Feind ansehen, bitte. Mir recht." Auf die Bemerkung des liebestollen Verehrers ging er gar nicht erst nÃ¤her ein, da er sowieso den kÃ¼rzeren ziehen wÃ¼rde.  
  
-'Als ob ich in die Kleine verliebt wÃ¤re, Schwachsinn!'  
  
Die erste Fechtstunde war das blanke Entsetzen, allerdings weniger auf Seiten von Aramis. Sie hatte sichtlich ihren SpaÃŸ, teilweise war nicht einmal feststellbar, ob sie die Fragen Ã¼berhaupt ernst meinte. Nach einiger Zeit gab der KapitÃ¤n auf, ab morgen wÃ¼rde ein anderer diese Aufgabe Ã¼bernehmen. Und dieser Jemand war sicherlich nicht Athos.  
  
TatsÃ¤chlich wartete am nÃ¤chsten Morgen ein Aramis bis dato vÃ¶llig fremder Musketier auf sie. Das passte ihr so gar nicht. Allein schon der Blick, mit dem er sie empfing, war ihr zuwider. Allem Anschein nach hatte de Treville ihn nicht Ã¼ber das unterrichtet, was auf ihn warten wÃ¼rde. Da stand er also, breitbeinig, so groÃŸ wie er sich nur irgend machen konnte, mit einem Gesicht wie zur Faust geballt. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, brÃ¼llte er auch schon durch die Halle: -"Jetzt beweg mal deinen feinen Arsch!"  
  
Aramis stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihm, doch ihr Blick zeigte weniger das blanke Entsetzen, viel eher den Ausdruck vollkommener EntrÃ¼stung.  
  
"Also entschuldige mal, so nicht. Einen etwas freundlicheren Ton, wenn ich bitten dÃ¼rfte!"  
  
-"Schnauze. Hier rede nur ich."  
  
In diesem Augenblick fiel ihr wieder ein, was Athos ihr am Vorabend gesagt hatte: -"Wenn dir irgendjemand hier komisch kommt, zeig ihm wer der StÃ¤rkere ist. Notfalls mit Gewalt. Das ist die einzige MÃ¶glichkeit, hier zu Ã¼berleben. Du muÃŸt dir Respekt verschaffen..."  
  
'Na dann wollen wir mal.' Mit einem Satz stand sie neben ihm und verpasste ihm einen Schlag inÂ´s Gesicht.  
  
"KÃ¶nnen wir jetzt normal miteinander reden? Ich glaube nÃ¤mlich kaum, dass du hier was besseres darstellst als ich. Und glaube ja nicht, dass ich, nur weil ich so aussehe, ein SchwÃ¤chling bin. Sonst bin ich gerne bereit, dir das Gegenteil zu beweisen."  
  
Der, ebenfalls noch recht junge, Musketier wollte selbsverstÃ¤ndlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass er sich vom GespÃ¶tt der Kompanie eine hat runterhauen lassen. Schon stand er wieder auf den Beinen, wenn auch noch etwas benommen, und ging auf Aramis los. Diese reagierte jedoch gerade noch schnell genug, um ihm auszuweichen. in diesem Augenblick betraten Treville, Porthos und Athos die Halle, sichtlich erstaunt Ã¼ber den Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Auf der einen Seite der ausgebildete Musketier, auf der anderen die am Vortag scheinbar noch vÃ¶llig hilflose Aramis, die inzwischen die Oberhand in diesem kleinen Duell gewonnen hatte.  
  
-"Seht ihr, was ich sehe?"  
  
-"Denke schon....ich kann es nur nicht glauben. KapitÃ¤n, warum wollen sie den Kleinen noch ausbilden? So wie ich das auf die Schnelle beurteilen kann, ist er besser als manch anderer hier."  
  
-"Wahrscheinlich muÃŸ man ihn erst reizen, damit er gut wird. StimmtÂ´s Porthos?" Athos sah mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf seinen Freund, der sich bei dem Gedanken an die kurze Auseinandersetzung mit Aramis wieder den Bauch hielt.  
  
"Ergibst du dich?.... Ob du aufgibst will ich wissen!? ....Wurde ja auch Zeit." Die 3 waren so in ihr GesprÃ¤ch vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkten wie Aramis ihren Gegner zu Boden warf. Sie hatte ihn tatsÃ¤chlich entwaffnen kÃ¶nnen. Mit teils entsetztem, teils wÃ¼tendem Blick verschwand der Musketier, der sich vor einigen Minuten noch so sicher war. Der KapitÃ¤n folgte ihm.  
  
-"Ich denke, jetzt hast duÂ´s geschafft. Du dÃ¼rftest drin sein! Solche Geschichten verbreiten sich in der Kompanie schneller, als du 'Weihnachten in England' sagen kannst. Glaub mir."  
  
-"Stimmt", pflichtete Athos ihm bei,"was das angeht, sind die Jungs schlimmer als Waschweiber."  
  
Die beiden Freunde sollten Recht behalten. Am nÃ¤chsten Morgen war keine Spur von den Ã¼blichen Bemerkungen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Man zog den Hut vor der unauffÃ¤lligen Person in Blau.  
  
Schon seit Ã¼ber einem Monat wurde das Leben in Paris vom Regen des zu Ende gehenden Herbstes regiert. Athos und Aramis hatten es sich zu hause gemÃ¼tlich gemacht. AthosÂ´ erstaunlich umfangreiche Privatbibliothek sorgte dafÃ¼r, dass keine Langeweile aufkam. FÃ¼r beide war es eine willkommene Ablenkung vom anderen. Bis zu jenem einen Abend.  
  
Athos, vollkommen in sein Buch vertieft, erschrak, als eine Stimme ihm inÂ´s Ohr flÃ¼sterte: "Athos? Massierst du mir den RÃ¼cken? Ich glaub ich hab mir heute was verrenkt..." Er hatte sie nicht kommen hÃ¶ren. Normalerweise knarrte der HolzfuÃŸboden unter jedem Schritt, bei ihr machte er kein einziges GerÃ¤usch. 'Kein Wunder, sie wiegt ja auch fast nichts.'  
  
-"MuÃŸt du mich so erschrecken?!"  
  
"Â´Tschuldige. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen. Also, was ist nun, massierst du mich oder nicht?" Das war der Tonfall, den er von ihr gewohnt war. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass er nicht wieder nur trÃ¤umte, wie schon so hÃ¤ufig.  
  
RenÃ©e sah ihn mit groÃŸen treuen Augen an. Sie wuÃŸte, dass wÃ¼rde ihn Ã¼berzeugen. Bis jetzt hatte es immer funktioniert. Egal, worum es ging, egal, welche halsbrecherische Aktion sie durchzusetzen versuchte, sie brauchte Athos nur mit diesem speziellen Blick anzusehen und sie bekam ihren Willen. So auch dieses Mal.  
  
-"Hauptsache, du erkÃ¤ltest dich jetzt nicht." Auch wenn es vielleicht so geklungen haben mag, es war keineswegs eine Aufforderung an RenÃ©e, sich das Hemd, das sie eben auf die Lehne seines Sessels gleiten lieÃŸ, wieder anzuziehen. Das wÃ¤re wohl das letzte gewesen, was Athos in diesem Moment gewollt hÃ¤tte. Alles, was sie jetzt noch trug, war ein dÃ¼nnes Unterhemd, so dÃ¼nn, dass das Licht des Kaminfeuers dein Stoff beinahe durchsichtig erscheinen lieÃŸ und Athos die Umrisse ihres KÃ¶rpers erkennen konnte.  
  
"Ach was, ist doch warm hier." Mit diesen Worten lieÃŸ sie sich vor ihm nieder.  
  
"Kannst anfangen...... Was liest du da eigentlich?" Ehe er es verhindern konnte, hatte sie sich das Buch gegriffen, das neben ihm auf der Armlehne lag. "Aha aha, sehr interessant, was du so fÃ¼r Sachen liest."  
  
-"Was soll das denn jetzt heiÃŸen? Sag nicht du kennst das!"  
  
"Kennen? Ich habÂ´s gelesen. Sehr...em...anregend." Sie lÃ¤chelte. "Jetzt guck nicht so entsetzt. Denk lieber daran, was deine Aufgabe ist."  
  
Vorsichtig strich Athos ihr die blonden Haare aus dem Nacken. Sie hasste es, wenn jemand an ihren Haaren zog. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Living next to you (Teil 2)  
  
  
  
WÃ¤hrend er ihren Hals kÃ¼ÃŸte, streifte Athos mit der rechten Hand RenÃ©eÂ´s Hemd Ã¼ber die Schulter, so dass es noch mehr preisgab, als es verdeckte. Langsam folgten seine Lippen seiner Hand. Er konnte ihre Finger spÃ¼ren, wie sie zÃ¤rtlich mit seinen, fast schwarzen, Haaren spielten. Das Feuer des bereits sterbenden Kamins hÃ¼llte beide in ein schwaches Licht. Seine HÃ¤nde glitten an ihren Armen entlang, bis er ihre HÃ¤nde erreicht hatte. WÃ¤hrenddessen bedeckte er ihr SchlÃ¼ÃŸelbein mit KÃ¼ssen, nein, es waren keine KÃ¼sse, mehr ein Hauch einer BerÃ¼hrung, doch es reichte, um RenÃ©e den Verstand zu rauben. Die leisen Seufzer, die teilweise an sein Ohr drangen, waren ihm Beweis genug dafÃ¼r. Und sie waren gleichzeitig auch Anreiz fÃ¼r ihn, weiter zu machen.  
  
Gerade hatte er ihren KÃ¶rper von diesem Hemd "befreit", da hÃ¶rt er, wie aus der Ferne, RenÃ©eÂ´s Stimme. ".....Olivier!"  
  
"Monsieur! TrÃ¤umst du schon wieder? Oder sind dir bloÃŸ die Finger eingeschlafen"  
  
Olivier, das war sein richtiger Name. Er hatte ihn ihr schon vor einiger Zeit preisgegeben. In diesem Moment wÃ¼nschte Athos jedoch, es nicht getan zu haben. Er sah sie mit verschlafenen Augen an, bis er plÃ¶tzlich bemerkte, wie nah sie ihm in diesem Moment eigentlich war. Er wurde rot. 'Wenn sie Gedanken lesen kÃ¶nnte, wÃ¼rde sie mir jetzt den SchÃ¤del zertrÃ¼mmern.' In letzter Zeit wurde es immer schwerer fÃ¼r ihn, sich die Wohnung mit ihr zu teilen. Es wÃ¼rde nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hÃ¤tte. DafÃ¼r sorgte sie. Fast, als wÃ¼rde sie es provozieren.  
  
-"Tut mir leid, ich muÃŸ wohl eingenickt sein."  
  
"Macht ja nichts. Trotzdem Danke." Spontan kÃ¼ÃŸte sie ihn, wenn auch nur auf die Wange. "Und nÃ¤chstes Mal kannst du ruhig ein bischen krÃ¤ftiger zupacken, das war ja mehr ein Streicheln."  
  
-'...nÃ¤chstes Mal?'  
  
"Du solltest dir wirklich was anziehen, nicht dass du ausfÃ¤llst."  
  
"Meine GÃ¼te, du tust ja fast so als kÃ¶nntest du es nicht ertragen, mich so zu sehen. Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm?"  
  
-'Schlimm ist nun wirklich das falsche Wort. Atemberaubend trifft es da schon eher. Wenn ich nicht wÃ¼ÃŸte, dass du erst 16 bist......16! Gott, was mache ich hier eigentlich?! Die Kleine ist Ã¼berhaupt nicht mein Alter....Wie kann ich Ã¼berhaupt nur auf solche Gedanken kommen??' Athos war aufgesprungen und zur WohnungstÃ¼r gegangen. Gerade, als er sich seinen Mantel Ã¼berwerfen und die Wohnung verlassen wollte, stand sie vor ihm.  
  
"Wo willst du denn hin?"  
  
-"Zu....Porthos..."Er versuchte, so schnell wie mÃ¶glich eine glaubhafte Ausrede zu finden, doch insgeheim wuÃŸte er, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Ihr Blick sprach BÃ¤nde.  
  
"Porthos...um die Zeit...bei dem Wetter?! Also gut, was ist los? Was hab ich getan?"  
  
-"Nichts, es ist nur.....ach egal." Mit einem lauten Knall flog die TÃ¼r hinter ihm zu.  
  
'Na klasse. Nichts....pah...werÂ´s glaubt wird seelig. Da ist doch gewaltig was faul. Wenn ich nur wÃ¼ÃŸte, was..'  
  
Die Glocken von Notre Dame schlugen 12 und Athos war immer noch nicht zurÃ¼ck. 'Wer weiÃŸ, wo der sich rumtreibt. Kann mir ja eigentlich egal sein. Immerhin ist er alt genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen.' Mit diesen Worten ging sie schlafen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie Recht behielt.  
  
Sie sollte Recht behalten. Am nÃ¤chsten Morgen wartete er schon im Hauptquartier auf sie. Er hatte die ganze Nacht dort verbracht und mit KapitÃ¤n de Treville geredet. Es war ihm anzusehen.  
  
Seine Uniform hing immer noch Ã¼ber einem Stuhl im GÃ¤stezimmer, in dem er sich gerade fÃ¼r den Dienst fertig machte. Aramis schloÃŸ leise die TÃ¼r hinter sich, um ihn nicht zu stÃ¶ren. Da stand er also, mit dem RÃ¼cken zu ihr und nichts weiter an als einer Unterhose, beschienen von der morgendlichen Sonne, die sich vor einiger Zeit durch die Wolken geschoben hatte. Hier und da schimmerten Narben, jede einzelne eine Erinnerung. Einige klein, einige grÃ¶ÃŸer.  
  
Als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihn unentwegt anstarrte, erschrak sie. Und, als hÃ¤tte er es bemerkt, drehte Athos sich um, um sie seinerseitz entsetzt anzustarren. Er hatte sie nicht eintreten hÃ¶ren.  
  
So sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von diesem durchtrainierten KÃ¶rper lÃ¶sen, er schien sie fÃ¶rmlich festzuhalten.  
  
"Ich...hab gehÃ¶rt...du willst mit mir reden?"  
  
Schwer zu sagen, wem von beiden die Situation unangenehmer war. Sie hatte ihn nie zuvor ohne seine uniform gesehn. Er stand immer vor ihr auf, weckte sie erst, wenn er angezogen war und ging erst nach ihr schlafen.  
  
-"Ja..em...KapitÃ¤n de Treville hat mir erzÃ¤hlt, das er eine Wohung fÃ¼r dich gefunden hat. Ziemlich in der NÃ¤he des Hauptquartier, also muÃŸt du morgens nicht mehr so weit laufen." Er lachte. Es hatte sich vom ersten Tag an nicht geÃ¤ndert, dass sie nicht laufen wollte.  
  
-"Er meinte, du kÃ¶nntest nÃ¤chste Woche einziehen, natÃ¼rlich nur, wenn du willst."  
  
RenÃ©e konnte nicht glauben, was sie dort gerade hÃ¶rte. Er wollte sie wirklich loswerden, vor die TÃ¼r setzen.  
  
"Willst du auf einmal doch wieder in deinem Bett schlafen? Ich habe dir gesagt, dss ich kein Problem damit habe, wenn wir es uns teilen..."  
  
-"Darum geht es doch gar nicht..."  
  
"Ach nein, worum dann? Du weichst meinen Fragen aus, verschwindest mitten in der Nacht, ohne mir einen Grund zu nennen, bleibst die ganze Nacht weg, ich komme fast um vor Angst und am nÃ¤chsten Morgen stehst du hier und sagst mir, dass du mich rausschmeiÃŸt. Nenn mir einen vernÃ¼nftigen Grund warum?"  
  
-"Nicht ganz so laut, du weiÃŸt, die WÃ¤nde haben hier Ohren!"  
  
"Um es mit euren Worten zu sagen: Das ist mir scheiÃŸegal. Ich will eine Antwort. Und zwar klar, deutlich und sofort. Ich hÃ¶re?!"  
  
Athos wollte gerade ansetzen, als Porthos in der TÃ¼r stand.  
  
-"Man kÃ¶nnte ja meinen, hier ist ein altes Ehepaar am Fetzen. Was gibts denn, das du dich so aufregst?"  
  
"Geht dich nichts an!"  
  
Ãœber den harschen Tonfall seines sonst so sanften Freundes entsetzt, blickte er fragend zu Athos. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und zog sich an.  
  
"Fein, ignorier mich. Also Porthos, was willst du?"  
  
-"Der KapitÃ¤n schickt mich. ich soll dir sagen, dass du in 5 Minuten in seinem BÃ¼ro sein sollst..... Ach Ã¼brigens, die Jungs tuscheln schon." Er konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, erntete aber prommt einen Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen.  
  
-"Meine GÃ¼te, wer ist dir denn heut morgen Ã¼ber die Leber gelaufen?"  
  
Aramis, immer noch tobend, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schmiÃŸ die TÃ¼r hinter sich zu. Ruhe. Bis ein einzelnes "Schnauze" auf dem Flur zu hÃ¶ren war.  
  
-"Also, was hast du mit dem Kleinen angestellt, dass er keift wie meine Mutter?"  
  
-"Ich habe ihm lediglich gesagt, dass er demnÃ¤chst wohl ausziehen wird."  
  
-"Und wahrscheinlich auf deine charmant unsensible Art, oder?"  
  
-"Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heiÃŸen. Auf wessen Seite bist du eigentlich?"  
  
-"Nun ja, ich kann Aramis verstehen. Ich wÃ¼rde mich auch aufregen, wenn mir jemand plÃ¶tzlich sagen wÃ¼rde, dass er mich nicht mehr bei sich haben will."  
  
Sollte Aramis das wirklich so verstanden haben? Athos kamen Zweifel. Sie wÃ¼rde doch niemals denken, dass.... Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Doch dann kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, wie er sich gestern abend ihr gegenÃ¼ber verhalten hatte.  
  
-'Du solltest dir lieber was anziehen.... als kÃ¶nntest du es nicht ertragen, mich so zu sehen.... Was habe ich getan?.....Sie denkt wirklich, dass es an ihr liegt....es liegt an ihr...aber nicht, wie sie denkt....Verdammt.'  
  
-"Aramis? Die ist schon weg, holt sich den SchlÃ¼ssel fÃ¼r die Wohnung. Sie schien ja ziemlich aufgebracht. Ist irgendetwas wichtiges passiert?"  
  
-"Nein, nein nichts aussergewÃ¶hnliches!" 'Jedenfalls nichts, was sie interessieren sollte.'  
  
-"Sie kommt nicht damit klar, dass sie ausziehen soll, oder?"  
  
-"Wie es scheint nicht. Aber was hÃ¤tte ich denn sonst tun sollen? Warten, bis es zu spÃ¤t ist? Bis ich gar nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen wÃ¤re, sie gehen zu lassen?"  
  
-"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn sie in herzensangelegenheiten nach ihrer Mutter kommt, dann wird sie sich schnell wieder beruhigt haben.....Aber momentan beweist sie, dass sie eine echte dÂ´Herblay ist. Der selbe Hitzkopf wie ihr Vater." 


	3. Kapitel 3

Living next to you 3  
  
  
  
Er hatte sie seit nunmehr einer Woche nicht gesehen. Beinahe schien es Athos so, als wÃ¼rde sie unter allen UmstÃ¤nden vermeiden wollen, ihm zu begegnen. Sie hatte sich sogar beurlauben lassen, angeblich, um die Wohnung fertigzumachen.  
  
Tatsache ist, dass sie noch am selben Tag, an dem sie die SchlÃ¼ssel der Wohung abegholt hatte, bei Athos in der Wohung alle ihre Sachen zusammengesammelt hatte, bevor er nach Hause kam.  
  
Sie fehlte ihm, er Ã¼bernachtete sogar noch immer auf der Couch, obwohl sein Bett ihm wieder voll zu VerfÃ¼gung stand. Nie wieder wollte er dieses Bett benutzen, nie wieder etwas daran Ã¤ndern, alles so belassen wie es war, als sie am letzten gemeinsamen Morgen aufgestanden war. Noch immer glaubte er, ihren Duft in den Kissen wiederzufinden.  
  
Er konnte es nicht ertragen, abends seine Wohung zu betreten und sie leer vorzufinden.  
  
So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Der Gedanke, sie kÃ¶nnte ihn hassen, raubte ihm den Schlaf. Selbst wenn KapitÃ¤n de Treville Recht behalten sollte und sie sich wieder beruhigte, all das dauerte ihm zu lang  
  
  
  
Der Morgen war, wie schon die beiden Tage zuvor, Ã¼berdurchschnittlich warm fÃ¼r die Jahreszeit. Die Sonne schien duch die Baumwipfel, nur selten wurde sie von kleineren Wolken verdeckt. Ganz Paris schien nach der langanhaltenden Regenperiode aufzuleben, das Leben fand wieder auf der StraÃŸe statt, Kinder liefen umher, Frauen,die gerade vom Markt kamen, standen zusammen und tauschen die neuesten GerÃ¼chte aus, es herrschte FrÃ¼hling. Mitten im Herbst. Lediglich Athos schien dem Wetter nichts abgewinnen zu kÃ¶nnen. Gedankenversunken lief er durch einen Teil von Paris, der ihm lediglich durch seine RoutinegÃ¤nge bekannt war. Die Gegend hier unterschied sich bei weitem von dem Viertel, in dem er lebte. Die HÃ¤user waren hier kleiner, bescheidener, alles wirkte zurÃ¼ckhaltender, familiÃ¤rer. Und irgendwo hier lebte sie. Die Adresse hatte er von Monsieur de TrevilleÂ´s Schreibtisch. Ohne dessen Wissen. Er in seiner Position konnte es sich jedoch erlauben, die Unterlagen des KapiÃ¤tns zu durchwÃ¼hlen. Jeder andere wÃ¤re fristlos und unehrenhaft entlassen worden, er jedoch hatte fast freie Hand.  
  
Athos dachte darÃ¼ber nach, was er sagen sollte, wenn er vor ihr stehen wÃ¼rde. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte er das vÃ¶llig vergessen. Es wÃ¼rde schwer, sie Ã¼berhaupt nur zum ZuhÃ¶ren zu bewegen. Wahrscheinlich wird sie die TÃ¼r vor seiner Nase zuschlagen.  
  
  
  
Da war er. Vor ihm lag ein, aus seiner Sicht kleines, weiÃŸ gekalktes Haus, der Eingang war nur durch eine Treppe zu erreichen.  
  
'Eigenwillig..'  
  
Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie sie sich in so einem Haus wohlfÃ¼hlte. Sie dÃ¼rfte wesentlich besseres gewohnt sein.  
  
Langsam ging er die Stufen hoch. Noch hatte er Gelegenheit umzudrehen. Eine innere Stimme jedoch riet ihm, weiterzugehen.  
  
Nach kurzem ZÃ¶gern klopfte er an der schlichten HolztÃ¼r und wartete. Nichts passierte. Vielleicht schlief sie ja noch, oder war schon gar nicht mehr zu Hause. Oder sie hatte es einfach nur Ã¼berhÃ¶rt. Oder sie wollte ihn gar nicht sehen.  
  
Er wollte gerade wieder gehen, als sich hinter ihm die TÃ¼r Ã¶ffnete.  
  
Aramis, nur im Morgenmantel, sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Er muÃŸte sie wirklich geweckt haben. Krampfhaft versuchte Athos, sein Augenmerk auf ihr Gesicht und nicht auf das, was aus dem Ausschnitt des Mantels blitzte, zu richten.  
  
Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie nicht sonderlich Ã¼ber seinen Besuch erfreut war.  
  
-"Kann ich reinkommen?"  
  
Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, gab ihm aber durch ein Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass er ihr folgen sollte. Etwas verunsichert betrat Athos das Zimmer. Die FensterlÃ¤den waren verschloÃŸen. Trotzdem fiel schwaches Licht herein, das sich einen Weg durch die Risse im Holz gebahnt hatte. Sofort Ã¶ffnete sie die Fenster, verlieÃŸ danach aber das Zimmer durch eine TÃ¼r am anderen Ende des Raumes.  
  
Athos nutzte die Zeit, sich ein wenig umzugucken. Alles hier war kleiner, die TÃ¼ren, Fenster, er hatte das GefÃ¼hl, ihm kÃ¶nnte jeden Moment die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Trotz allem wirkte es gemÃ¼tlich. An einer Wand stand ein kleiner Tisch mit Spiegel und allerlei Kleinzeug, wie auch nicht anders bei ihr zu erwarten, links neben der TÃ¼r ein SchrÃ¤nkchen, auf dem frische Blumen standen, rechts ein Kleiderschrank. In einer Ecke des Zimmers stand ein kleines Regal, voll mit BÃ¼chern. Das erste Buch, das ihm inÂ´s Auge stach, war die Bibel. Ein offensichtlich teures Exemplar. Bis dahin hatte er sie nicht fÃ¼r sonderlich religiÃ¶s gehalten. Aber was befand sich in diesem Raum? Eigentlich konnte es sich um den Raum, in dem Aramis vor einigen Minuten verschwunden war, nur um das Schlafzimmer handeln, denn ein Bett fehlte hier.  
  
-'Wird sich wohl was anziehen.'  
  
Just in diesem Moment Ã¶ffnete sich die TÃ¼r wieder. Doch von Anziehen keine Spur. Sie trug noch immer den Morgenmantel, auch ihr Gesicht trug noch immer den selben Ausdruck.  
  
"Also. Was willst du von mir?"  
  
-"Ich will nichts von dir.....  
  
"..Aber?"  
  
Ein kurzer Moment Ruhe.  
  
-"....ich will dich..." Athos konnte nicht glauben, dass er das eben getan hatte. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Oder doch nur gedacht? Er hoffte auf letzteres, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach eine andere Sprache. Er hatte es gesagt. Er hat es wirklich...  
  
Am liebsten wÃ¤re er jetzt weggerannt, doch Aramis versperrte den Ausgang. Und sie wÃ¤re wohl auch nicht gewillt gewesen, ihn gehen zu lassen. Athos biss die ZÃ¤hne zusammen, wahrscheinlich wÃ¼rde sie ihn gleich windelweich prÃ¼geln, oder zumindest eine saftige Ohrfeige verpassen. Doch nichts von alledem passierte. Sie stand nur wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle und suchte nach Worten.  
  
Auf alles mÃ¶gliche war sie vorbereitet. Auf scheinheilige Entschuldigungen, Heucheleien. Alles, aber nicht sowas.  
  
Langsam kam Aramis wieder zu sich. Und in dem Moment begann sie, rot zu werden. Doch da ging es nicht nur ihr so. Athos stand ihr mit glÃ¼hendem Kopf gegenÃ¼ber, aber keiner traute sich, dem anderen in die Augen zu sehen oder etwas zu sagen.  
  
-"Es tut mir leid", kam es schlieÃŸlich zÃ¶gernd. "Es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht."  
  
In ihren Augen konnte er erkennen, wie enttÃ¤uscht sie zu sein schien. Schon wieder machte er ihr etwas vor.  
  
-"Nein, es ist mir nicht nur so rausgerutscht. Ich meine es ernst. Ich wollte nich, dass du mich so verstehst. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt hÃ¤tte ich dich loswerdern wollen, niemals. Es ist nur so...ich.....konnte deine NÃ¤he einfach nicht ertragen. Die Tatsache, dass du stÃ¤ndig in meiner NÃ¤he warst und andererseits doch wieder nicht. Verstehst du? Du warst so dicht...und schienst trotzdem unerreichbar. Das hat mich fertiggemacht. Wenn ich das noch lÃ¤nger hÃ¤tte ertragen mÃ¼ssen, wÃ¤re ich wahrscheinlich irgendwann Ã¼ber dich hergefallen oder Ã¤hnliches."  
  
"Damit hÃ¤tte ich gut leben kÃ¶nnen." Aramis konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die RÃ¶te in ihrem Gesicht war vollends verschwunden. Sie bemerkte die Verwunderung im Gesicht ihres GegenÃ¼ber.  
  
"WeiÃŸt du, ich habe so ziemlich alles versucht, um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, und trotzdem hast du mich immer behandelt, wie jeden anderen Freund auch..."  
  
-"Porthos wÃ¼rde ich niemals massieren. Nicht fÃ¼r alles Geld der Welt"  
  
Schon die Vorstellung lieÃŸ sie in lautes Lachen ausbrechen.  
  
-"Also verzeihst du mir?"  
  
'Vielleicht...'  
  
"Du muÃŸt schon ein bischen was dafÃ¼r tun. So einfach mach ich es dir bestimmt nicht mein Lieber."  
  
-"Wie darf ich denn das verstehen? Degradierst du mich jetzt zum FuÃŸsklaven?"  
  
"So kannst du das nicht sehen, ich verlange lediglich, dass du jetzt ein bischen nett zu mir bist. Das muÃŸt du doch verstehen. Immerhin hast du mich gekrÃ¤nkt, also ist es jetzt auch deine Aufgabe, meinen Stolz wiederherzustellen."  
  
Erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, wie sehr sie sich in den letzten Monaten verÃ¤ndert hatte. Sie war keineswegs mehr das vorsichtige, scheue MÃ¤dchen, dass er auf dem Markt angerempelt hatte. Davon war keine Spur mehr. Sie hatte viel Ã¼ber das mÃ¤nnliche Verhalten gelernt, aber schlieÃŸlich hatte sie ja auch genÃ¼gend gute Lehrmeister. Sehr zum Leidwesen des KapitÃ¤ns hatte sie auch einige Unarten Ã¼bernommen, im Fluchen konnte sie locker mit Porthos mithalten. Auch sonst konnte sie mit ihren Kollegen mithalten, selbst bei Bettgeschichten nahm sie kein Blatt vor den Mund. Zwar ging es fÃ¼r sie mehr darum, andere zu blamieren, als selbst Geschichten zu verbreiten, aber das tat sie Ã¼beraus gut. Was LÃ¤stereien Ã¼ber Frauen anging, war sie ganz vorne mit dabei. Selbst er vergaÃŸ manchmal, dass er es mit einem MÃ¤dchen zu tun hatte.  
  
Doch all diese kleinen Macken machten sie fÃ¼r Athos noch interessanter. Sie war etwas ganz besonderes, und wie sie da vor ihm stand schien sie sich dieser Tatsache auch voll bewuÃŸt zu sein. Wieder drÃ¤ngte sich ihm die Frage auf, Warum? Warum war sie hier? Erneut versuchte er, eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden.  
  
VÃ¶llig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie Aramis an ihn herangetreten war. Erst, als sie von hinten ihre Arme um ihn legte, kam er wieder zu sich. Athos konnte spÃ¼ren, wie sie lÃ¤chelte.  
  
-"Was ist?"  
  
"Ich kann dein Herz schlagen hÃ¶ren."  
  
-"Und? Was ist daran so witzig?"  
  
"Du bist ziemlich nervÃ¶s, oder?"  
  
-"WÃ¼rdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sage Nein?"  
  
"Glaub nicht."  
  
Langsam strichen ihre HÃ¤nde Ã¼ber seinen gesamten OberkÃ¶rper.  
  
-"Was hast du jetzt vor?" Er konnte sein Erstaunen Ã¼ber die plÃ¶tzliche Offensive der zierlichen Blondine kaum verbergen.  
  
"Wonach fÃ¼hlt es sich denn fÃ¼r dich an?"  
  
-"Hat ein bischen was von Leibesvisitation, bloÃŸ angenehmer.", kam es zÃ¶gerlich. Noch immer hatte Athos Probleme, sich an die Situation zu gewÃ¶hnen. Bis jetzt war er es immer gewesen, der das Tempo vorgab. Aramis warf alles Ã¼ber den Haufen, seine gesamte Vorstellung von einer Traumfrau. Er wuÃŸte bis dato nicht einmal, dass er sich auch fÃ¼r Blond begeistern konnte.  
  
"Dreh dich mal um!"  
  
-"Warum?" Noch bevor er eine Antwort bekam, fÃ¼gte er sich ihrem Willen.  
  
"Warum schon. Weil ich dir ganz gern in die Augen sehen wÃ¼rde, wenn wir miteinander reden."  
  
-"Wir reden? Also unter reden verstehÂ´ ich eigentlich was anderes."  
  
"Und das wÃ¤re?"  
  
-"Naja, so mit Lippenbewegung...."  
  
"Von mir aus auch so." Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein FlÃ¼stern.  
  
Langsam legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, wÃ¤hrend sie ihm tief in die Augen sah. Mit einem Mal berÃ¼hrten sich ihre Lippen, erst vorsichtig, dann immer leidenschaftlicher.  
  
Als sie sich trennten, trafen sich ihre Blicke sofort wieder. Der Ausdruck in diesem tiefen Blau passte absolut nicht zu der Situation, in der sich beide befanden. Ihr Blick war die reine Unschuld.  
  
-'Wenn ich nicht eben grad das Gegenteil erfahren hÃ¤tte...'  
  
-"Bist du immer so stÃ¼rmisch?"  
  
"WeiÃŸ nicht. FindÂ´s doch heraus!" Sie lÃ¤chelte ihn vielsagend an.  
  
Dieses Mal waren es seine Lippen, die die ihrigen suchten. Derweil tasteten sich seine HÃ¤nde immer weiter in Richtung ihrer HÃ¼ften und suchten nach dem Knoten, der ihren Morgenmantel zusammenhielt.  
  
WÃ¤hrend der dÃ¼nne Stoffe an ihren Armen herabglitt, konnte man vor dem Haus die VÃ¶gel singen hÃ¶ren.  
  
  
  
*Buuh* Ende  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Jaaaaa, endlich fertisch. Ende. Finito. Hach ne, isses nich schÃ¶n? ^^. Das is ja wohl mal soooowas von kitschig, also gleich kommts mir ja selber ^^ (...ich will dich..... na Entschuldigung..... ich sollt weniger fernsehn) Ich hoffe, ich hab jetz niemanden mit dem Ende enttÃ¤uscht.... Aber ich glaubs eher net. Naja, ich hab wieder mal mit mir gerungen, Ã¼berhaupt ein wenig....emmm...Erotik (isses Ã¼berhaupt erotisch?)...reinzukriegen. MuÃŸ zugeben, ich hab mich doch ein wenig gedrÃ¼ckt ^^. Das is aber auch schwer -_-. Mord und Totschlag sind viel einfacher zu schreiben. Also, in Zukunft nur noch Metzeleien *lol*. Und alles findet nur noch in Landschafts- und Wohnungsfreien Gebieten statt. Ja genau, ich verlege die ganze Handlung in ein Vakuum. Die Idee gefÃ¤llt.  
  
Schreibt mir mal was. 


End file.
